One More Spoon Of Cough Syrup Now
by GleekForever246
Summary: Sebastian and Rachel have certain things in common. For instance, an abusive father. Sometimes you can find comfort in the most surprising people. Smytheberry. M for abuse and language. Anderberry siblings.
1. Annie are you okay?

She looked in the mirror and resisted the urge cry when she saw the bruises on her shoulders. Once again, her father had beaten her. Of course he'd beaten her. She wasn't the perfect little girl her father wanted her to be. She didn't get one hundreds on every test even though she got great grades other wise. She didn't one of her dance lessons because it hurt to even walk with her bruised legs. She wasn't as pretty as the Fabray's daughter, Quinn. She came home ten minutes after curfew. There was a reason for every beating. Her father usually beat her. He would sometimes hit Blaine but all last year Blaine was safe at Dalton. But now that he's home, he gets hit almost as often as her. She sometimes felt so bad for Blaine because she can control why she gets beaten sometimes but Blaine gets beaten for being gay and he can't really control that now can he? Cooper doesn't like at the house anymore. He hates that he has to leave them alone with _him._ He comes over whenever he can to keep them away from harm. She and Blaine made a deal not tell anyone. If they told someone, they were to tell the other. They looked out for each other. And then there was their mother. Shelby Anderson-Berry. She loves her kids but she believes that her husband is completely right when it comes to their beatings. She herself has never been beaten and that's because she's the perfect wife to her husband. He needs some one to make sure his kids stay out of trouble. But sometimes you just can't control your kids.

She touched her shoulder gently and winced when her finger came in contact with the bruise. She took a deep breath and grabbed her make up bag. She applied some concealer to the bruise trying to ignore the pain. Once she finished, she got dressed quickly and put her ballet flats on. She grabbed her books out of her bedroom and closed her door silently behind her and braced her self for the morning small chat with her parents.

Just as she reached the stairs, Blaine stepped out of his room with his bag on his shoulder. He looked in her eyes and gave her a looked that basically that said "I'm sorry I'm bad at protecting you." She smiled at him and mouthed "It's fine" to him. He walked over to her before she could walk down the steps and grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "It's not fine. He hurt you again. I'm tired of him hurting you. I don't care what he does to me but you're my sister and it's my job to protect you. I won't let him touch you again. I promise."

Tears started pooling over in her eyes. Blaine didn't care that he hurt him. All he wanted was for his sister to be safe. She turned toward him slowly and looked right into his eyes before hugging him fiercely. "Blaine, I don't want him hurting either of us. This needs to stop," she said quietly in his ear, not letting go.

"We'll figure something out, okay?" he replied just as quiet. He pulled away from her and squeezed her hand once and descending down the stairs. She took a deep breath before following after him, prepared for the worst at the breakfast table. But it didn't matter what happened because she would have Blaine with her. And that's all that mattered.

Because Rachel Barbra Anderson-Berry would be fine no matter what as long her twin brother Blaine was there to protect her.

Thank you so much for reading! I'll have Sebastian's story up soon-maybe tonight if I get productive. Maybe. Just maybe. Anyway, reviews make my heart sing with joy- so of course they're always appreciated. If you have some criticisms, do tell me!

-Bridget


	2. We are just misguided ghosts

He couldn't be happier. He's going to Dalton. A boarding school. He'll be away from _him._ He'll be safe. He'll have a normal life. He'll make friends. Maybe he'll get a boyfriend or a girlfriend(he's bisexual). But what about Kara? His eight year old little sister. She was so small and innocent and perfect. But that didn't matter to _him._ When you're drunk, you have a tendency to not give a shit how much of a sweetheart you're daughter is. He wanted to stay and protect her but _he _insisted that he get away from him. He didn't want to catch his 'homo disease' as he so rationally put it. But Kara was his world and he was making his mom swear that she protect her. His mother was too afraid of what would happen if she tried to leave _him. _She thought he'd try to hurt her even more than he does or worse. But she managed to blame a lot of the things she was mad about on herself to keep her kids safe. He hated it. He loved his mother. He wanted her to be safe. He just wanted his father to be gone forever.

He wrapped up his knee with some bandages he found in his bathroom. If anyone asked how he hurt it, he would tell them he fell while playing lacross. That usually worked. He would say he got injuries from various sports-some of which he didn't even play. He would say he fell down the stairs. He would say he tripped. He would say he got into a fight. But he would never say his dad hit him. No. He didn't want anyone knowing this. It would be easier at Dalton since his dad won't be around, he wouldn't have to lie.

All of his stuff was at Dalton and his mom was dropping him off today. The first day of school at Dalton, you can do whatever you want before classes start. He was going to the local coffee shop with his room mates Nick and Jeff. They seemed like okay people. They said they were meeting a friend of theirs named Blaine and his boyfriend and his twin sister. He didn't catch the boyfriend and sister's names but he would meet them later on so it didn't matter. He would spend most of his morning and part of his afternoon in his room setting his stuff up.

"Guys, get down here! You both have school!" His mom yelled from downstairs. His dad would be out buying more booze probably. That's what he did most mornings.

"Coming!" he shouted back. He walked out of his bathroom and into his room and put on his blazer which was hanging on his desk chair. The room had barely anything in it. The walls were stripped of posters. The dresser robbed of it's clothes. His bed made neatly as it was every morning. His desk lacking any books or papers. He shook the guilty feelings out of his head and walked out into the hall and knocked on Kara's pink door. He smiled at the paper on the door that read 'No boys allowed'. There was a post it note underneath it that read 'Except for Sebastian'. God he was going to miss her.

"Kara?" he said, knocking again.

"Come in!" her squeaky voice yelled from the other side of the door. He opened the door and stepped into her room and saw her sitting on her bed reading a book. "Kara, we have to go. Your buss will be here any minute," he said taking the book out of her hands and putting her bookmark in it before closing it and setting it on her desk.

"I don't want you to go," she said looking up at him with sad eyes. He sighed and knelled in front of her.

"Kara, look, I love you and I want to stay here and keep you safe but I can't. He wants me to go. I have no other choice. And you don't know, maybe he'll lay off you and mom."

"I don't care about him. I want you to stay so you be here and I won't be alone," Kara said looking down at her Mary Janes. "Please stay Sebby?"

"I can't, Kar, you know that. I'll call you every night. I'll come over every weekend. Promise," he replied quietly. This was killing him.

"Kara! Your bus is here!" their mother yelled from downstairs.

"You'll be fine,"He said as he ushered her out of her room and down the stairs.

"I love you, Sebastian," Kara said as he opened the front door for her.

"I love you, too, Kara," Sebastian said, kissing her forehead before she ran out on to the bus. She took her seat in the front of the bus and waved to him out the window until the bus drove out of sight.

Leaving her was going to be harder than he thought.


End file.
